A Scary New World
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Clarke and the rest of the 100 sent down by The Ark think they have found paradise on a no longer toxic earth. They are dead wrong. Humans may have been wiped out almost a century ago due to nuclear war but vampires weren't. Now the few left want to eliminate the returned human threat. And this killer vampire force is led by none other than Elana. Do the 100 even stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

A Scary New World

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The 100 TV Series.

Prologue

_Clarke_

Earth was supposed to be our new chance. Actually The Ark dumped us here to see if the atmosphere wasn't toxic but when we arrived with hardly any fatalities…we thought we had found paradise. There were rivers to swim in. No one could get floated out into space for some stupid crime they had the misfortune to commit after age eighteen or get locked up if you were a kid. Oxygen was easy to come by, food as we learned to hunt. We had found paradise.

Me, the daughter of Dr. Gabrielle Griffin, my mother and only surviving parent. I was excited about the life earth offered me. We still had to find a way to contact The Ark since communications got fried during the landing. But we one hundred juveniles had a chance to start a new. No matter how much I wanted to hear my mother's voice again and stop The Chancellor from floating people to save oxygen. There was no way anyone could not stop and marvel at this new world we were able to finally return to.

But a week into a new life, they came. Vampires.

It all went to hell from there.

* * *

_Elana_

I looked down at the insects swarming from down below. Humans. After ruining the world once. Taking away practically every person I loved, they were back. If that ship could drop that many. What would happen if more came? I knew, Armageddon Part Two.

No way was I going to let that happen.

"Stefan was right, they returned," my voice rancid as vinegar.

Arms tightened around my waist. "Don't worry Elana," Damon kissed my forehead, "we will kill them all."


	2. Meeting Them

A Scary New World

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The 100 TV Series.

Meeting Them

_Clarke_

The waterfall was even more beautiful the third time I had ventured down to swim in it with Finn Collins. Unfortunately Octavia Blake and my ex-best friend Wells Jaha decided to tag along. Octavia with her only occupation of getting into Finn's pants and Wells in his latest attempt to get me to forgive him for ratting out my dad and getting him floated. Neither have very good chances and I wished they would just disappear. Bad enough her older brother Bellamy has made himself leader of the landed teens and ruled with a 'do as I say' but otherwise anything you like 'iron fist.'

But the inviting water and my hopes of finding out if that kiss with Finn was just a one time thing or something more are the only things that keep me from storming down the trail back to camp. It had been a week since we crash landed here and with limited supplies and an attack from some left over humans nicknamed 'The Grounders' (who nearly killed Jasper Jordan after he saved Octavia's life) we had enough issues without creating new ones to ruin this paradise we no lived in. Why the humans in the passed messed it up causing us to have to evacuate to space in the first place I will never know. Hopefully this new generation would not make the same mistake. We just had had to stay away from the areas where there's still radiation and hope that we can make contact with The Ark soon so that we can get reinforcements down here. Unlike Bellamy I'm not selfish enough to keep this just for the teens who landed here as test subjects. No matter what there are good people up there and if they don't come down oxygen will run out and then everyone still in space will die. Including my mom.

Octavia's squeal as she jumped into the water nude brought me back. Finn's grin as he watched didn't go unnoticed. The girl couldn't take a hint. If he wanted her he would have jumped in after her tarty raven haired behind.

"Ready to go for a swim?" Wells asked nervously.

"Not with you," I said with open scorn and walked over to Finn, "ready for another go?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Finn agreed and we stripped to our underwear and jumped in.

The flowing water was absolutely invigorating I would never get enough. All the drawings I did and reading never prepared me for the real experience of swimming, living life in the vibrant woods. Being free to decide what to do and who I am. I'm not just the troublesome daughter of Councilwoman Dr. Abigail Griffin. I am Clarke and now is my time to shine and live the life I want to live. Right now I'm just so happy to here and away from all things that made me so afraid. Sure there are grounders but if we stay out of their territory then there should be little reason for them to attack us again. Unless of course we need more supplies from that old army base and have to make a new dash for it.

I notice Wells standing by the edge watching us. My eyes look away before my body shifts. Octavia swims up and glares.

"He came for you," Octavia pointed out, "his mistake was bad but committing a crime on purpose to be here with you must mean something. You can't be that heartless and unforgiving."

"Tell me that again when Chancellor Jaha comes down here," I countered, "you know the man who helped decide to float your mother for having you the illegal second child," I spat.

"Come on Clarke, stop it," Finn touched my shoulder, "Bellamy is all she has left and you know what it's like to only have one family member alive," he pointed out.

Octavia turned away and swam off. I never asked her to talk to me anyway. So much about only caring about getting Finn to herself. Being one upped by her in the kindness department doesn't leave me feeling better. Even if it involves Wells.

"Let's just forget all this and actually swim," I said excited to go further after finally getting a hang of this swimming thing.

"Already forgotten," Finn grinned and took a head start.

"No fair!" I went after him though I always remained three strokes behind and saw more of his dark locks than his face.

We laughed and splashed each other and he cheated in every race he won. Or I felt that way since I lost all of them. It was so much fun being out in the open and enjoying breathing fresh air. No more fear of oxygen levels or rules that a simple violation could get you imprisoned as a teen or executed a.k.a. floated as an adult. This life was definitely the one I wanted to live and nothing was going to ruin the second chance we one hundred have been given.

It was nearly nightfall when we rose out prunes and laughed as we got dressed. Octavia had long returned to land and was giving me the stink eye. I would probably get a verbal tongue lashing from her older brother later. But I wouldn't care if he were the new Chancellor. A wanna be punk would always be just that. Even if he did shoot the Chancellor in order to sneak on board and be with his sister. He wanted us all to take off our tracker bracelets so everyone on The Ark space station would think we died and stay up there instead of coming down to join us. No matter what he tried to do he was someone who cared more about his own agenda than other people.

"We should head back," Wells said, "even in books the woods aren't the best place to wander after dark."

"Coming mom," Finn laughed good naturedly, "but seriously I'm hungry and I want to sneak in a meal before our so called comrades recall we skulled daily chores and refuse to feed us," he added and headed up the trail.

"I thought I was the responsible one," I mumbled following him.

"Who said I'm responsible? I'm just hungry," Finn said dancing up the path, "now hurry up."

"Coming," I said but looked back to see no one following us, "Octavia, Wells, come one we're heading back to camp!" I called.

Minutes later after seeing no sign of either them I cursed and turned back. Being the smart nice one had its down side. I smiled as I heard Finn curse and chase after me. At least I wasn't the only nice one around here.

"Wells just forget her!" Octavia shouted as we neared the waterfall, "Clarke thank goodness! Wells is just staring up at some girl from across the river," she complained.

I looked in the direction she pointed and noticed Wells standing by the river's edge. He just kept staring across at a dark haired female who stood motionless in the moonlight. She looked more beautiful than any teenager I had ever seen and she wasn't dressed like a grounder. Hell she was better dressed than us in a colored print dress that flowed to her knees. The wind nearly blowing it up halfway up her thighs as the moonlight emphasized her cream skin. Her feet also seemed free of dirt which was strange since she had no shoes. Something was off about this girl and worse she had somehow grabbed the full attention of the one teen more responsible than me.

"Hey," I called out to the new girl, "my friend Wells seems enamored by you," I tried.

"Enamored?" Octavia said as if I just described an STD.

"It means captivated," Finn explained, "Wells man we need…"

"Don't touch him," the new girl snapped.

I looked over to see Finn's hand mere centimeters from Wells shoulder. His eyes showed a near I never expected to see over a girl in a pretty dress. That is if her authoritative voice didn't scare the life out of me too. Yet Wells just stared at her motionless.

"What the hell is your problem?" Octavia snapped pulling Wells back, "whatever juju you're pulling on my friend drop it," she snapped.

"Now, now," a new voice spoke and I gasped as an adult male appeared behind Octavia, "I can't have anyone talk to my mate with such disrespect."

Seconds later both Octavia and I screamed. This man had appeared out of nowhere. He looked just as freakily hot as his so called girlfriend but he seemed to be at least nineteen while she was most likely around seventeen. But humans couldn't teleport and the last time I checked such technology wasn't developed before the nuclear war that had a select number of humans flee off into space.

A crying Octavia ran over to me as Finn stood frozen by Wells side. When the dark haired stranger turned in their direction I shouted for them both to get moving. Only Finn obeyed while Wells still stood transfixed. Whatever that freaky bimbo was doing had him completely closed off from us.

"My name is Damon by the way," the man introduced himself and I noticed he wore a white shirt, black pants and shoes, "I'm a vampire and so is my mate Elana and we're celebrating because here to kill you all."

Octavia sobbed even harder as I looked the guy over. Hot or not he was clearly nuts.

At least that's what I thought until Damon bared a pair of fangs and bit into Wells neck. My former best friend's knees buckled but I had no idea of anything else since he never turned around. When I noticed the vampire's so called girlfriend suddenly appear beside them and bared her own fangs I took off running.

_Damon_

It was so exquisite, the taste of untainted human blood. The grounders blood was always laced with vervain or some kind of herb or medicine that made their blood impossible to drink or disgusting to drink down. Animal blood had been my best sustenance for years. Now I was drinking what vampires were meant to drink. Not competing with a bunch of lowly forest predators for prey.

"You two want to join in the party?" I heard Elana tease and got my bearings enough to notice two teenagers still standing on the path shaking.

_Do these fools have a death wish?_ I wondered despite myself.

"Elana," I dropped the nearly dead black youth on the river bank, "you said you would play by my rules this time, remember?" I reminded her.

Elana stopped mere inches away. "It's just two more; there are still plenty to play with later."

"One Elana, you decided to be the vampire who entranced one person while I drank from him," I went on, "remember how you wanted to watch as the life left his eyes, hmm?"

"Fine but I'm hungry too," Elana spat, "blame yourself blood hog," she bared her fangs.

I knew I had to do something or she would go off on a bender again. While having a homicidal girlfriend is great. One who with one taste of gratifying human blood goes bunkers is not. With nightfall she would go nuts unless she was weaned back on untainted blood slowly.

"Wells!" the frantic female cried and I realized the guy was still groaning.

"Talk about hanging tough," Finn said and I only recalled his name because Miss Blonde and Perfect wouldn't shut up about him when I did surveillance on her two nights ago. Are men rare in space? Seriously there are grounders and lack of supplies the last thing on Lady Clarke's brain should be guys and how to get herself pregnant like a dumbass. I thought she was some kind of genius.

"You're telling me," I turned to look at this Wells character, "honey, what if I got you a pet?"

"I killed the last one, she was mouthy," Elana pouted and I could hear her sniff at the terrified pair.

"She was a grounder," I dismissed, "what about this one, he's responsible and the son of the real leader of these people," I sweetened the pot.

"A leader's son eh?" Elana sauntered over to my side as those idiots talked of teleportation, "you two shut up!" she ordered, "humans, maybe we should cut his tongue out after he drinks my blood," she tilted her head in thought.

"Yours eh?" I asked since the last one I left her alone to do just that got drained.

Elana laughed. "You're right I would drain him." Her smile disappeared as she turned to the other two. "Scram! My mate and I will deal with your worthless landing party later. This Wells is mine."

"I would do as she says," I turned to the hesitant pair.

"We…we can't leave him," Finn said finally.

"Do you want to die!" Elana exploded turning towards them.

I cut her off and looked into Finn's eyes. "You will run until you get back to camp and not set a foot outside it until daylight." All resistance left his face as he ran off.

"You don't need to hypnotize me," the girl said and dashed off after him.

"Smart girl, slow but smart. And hot."

"I heard that!" Elana said, "now come heal my new pet," she ordered.

"Please don't order me Elana I'm over a hundred years older than you," I said returning to the task at hand, "I'm already robbing the cradle as it is," I added and bit into my wrist so Wells could feed and heal, "good boy and you get to be Elana's pet and let her feed on you until she loses it and rips your throat out," I told him as he gripped my wrist and ignored me.

"Very funny," Elana muttered.


End file.
